Winganuske
Winganuske is one of Chacrow's sisters, married to Henry Sharrow as a gift from the Pamunkey to the Sharrows to keep the peace. She has made a life for herself in Jamestown as wife of Henry. She’s proud to be a Sharrow and a Pamunkey. However, when tensions rise between the two communities, it becomes increasingly difficult for her to remain impartial. In the end, she chooses to be by Henry’s side. Personality Straightforward, hard working and uncompromising, Winganuske wants to learn from her English family whilst honoring her Pamunkey heritage. Headstrong, she doesn’t like to be crossed. Physical Appearance Winganuske is a beautiful and slender woman. She has long black hair and dark eyes. She dresses and presents herself within the Pamunkey tradition, in spite of being married to an Englishmen. Throughout Jamestown |-|Background= Little is known about her early life, other than she’s one of Chacrow’s sisters. She has knowledge of tobacco, corn, beans, sunflowers and many plants. Within the Pamunkey tradition, Winganuske has known other men sexually before her marriage in order to practice for later pleasing her husband. |-|Season Two= Chacrow inquires Opechancanough on why the Pamunkey took Alice and Sila’s son, to which the King replies they were betrayed by Silas Sharrow, who does not wish to act as an informer about Governor Yeardley’s purposes, and, therefore, he deserves to be punished. Chacrow urges they need to return the child otherwise the English will declare war upon them, and, therefore, he will marry one of his sisters to Henry Sharrow for it will bring their bloodline to the English and give both people many children. The King agrees to the plan and reveals the babe’s location. Chacrow, later, returns the child to their parents. Henry and Winganuske are married within the Pamunkey tradition by Chacrow. His family welcomes the Sharrows in their midst. The recently-wed couple arrives at Jamestown and Alice Sharrow tells Verity Rutter is their duty to help Winganuske. Temperance Yeardley is not pleased with the marriage ceremony and calls it a “pagan wedding” and fears they have betrayed their faith, but Sir George Yeardley guarantees the couple will take Christian vows for he’s more concern about the politic advantages of such match. Marshal Redwick says they are diluting “English blood". Later, during their wedding night, Winganuske finds Henry outside, smoking and observing the moon, and inquires he should share her bed instead. She calls out his fear that she might find him ugly, which she does, but wants to know his body, regardless. Winganuske, as the eldest wife, orders Alice Sharrow about her tasks for the day and obliges her to follow the Pamunkey ways of cooking. Alice doesn’t seems pleased to be ordered about. Later, Chacrow asks Henry if he’s enjoying being married to his sister, to which he replies she knows tobacco and her way around the dark, implying she’s a good lover. Chacrow mocks Henry by calling him “Leaping Henry”. Henry asks Cracrow about his wife’s previous bed fellows and if it’s any of the men present but he’s mocked by the natives. Henry takes grave offense and later agrees to betray the Pamunkey alongside Governor Yeardley. .]] Winganuske is working with Alice Sharrow in the fields. Alice admires the speeding work of the woman and asks if her back won’t hurt. She then offers her water and Winganuske teaches her the word for it in Pamunkey. Meanwhile, Silas Sharrow arrives and asks Alice what is it she told James Read. When Sir George Yeardley warns Jamestown that the Spanish can attack and invade at any time, Winganuske and the other women collect food and provisions for the town. Days later, at Henry’s farm, Henry asks Winganuske if she loves him. She swears she’ll be a good wife. He tells her she’s a Sharrow now and that’s all that matters. Later, they, alongside Alice Sharrow visit the Pamunkey village and Winganuske reunites with her brother, Chacrow. |-|Season Three= At the Sharrow Hundred, Henry Sharrow and Winganuske take care of their baby girl, Virginia. Meanwhile, the Sharrows go to meet with Silas Sharrow. However, they were followed by Thomas Redwick and a militia. Henry and Pepper Sharrow go find the men and ask Winganuske and Alice to stay still. Winganuske disappears. However, the Sharrows are forced to leave because of Redwick's forces. tells Winganuske her baby girl has died.]] At the Sharrow Hundred Henry is playing with his daughter. Chacrow arrives and says it is time for Winganuske to take the baby to the Pamunkey village so she will be raised by the women. Henry says he respects the Pamunkey way but he wants his daughter to stay with him because she’s a Sharrow first. Winganuske promises she’ll give him another child but Virginia but must be with her for the first years. Henry says his decision is final and the baby girl will stay. At night fall, Winganuske runs to Henry and says Virginia is sick once again. Pepper says the fever has returned. Winganuske says they must take the baby to a Pamunkey healer. Henry says they will take the child to Christopher Priestley in Jamestown and asks Pepper to prepare the horses. They arrive at the apothecary. Henry says the baby has been taken ill with fever. Winganuske insists they must take the child to the Pamunkey but Henry dismisses her. He tells the baby has been sick for two days and doesn’t stop crying in pain. Christopher says the baby has an ague and must be bled with leeches. Winganuske is reluctant but Henry is sure the doctor will heal the baby. The Sharrows are leaving the apothecary and Winganuske stops, terrified, and points at Willmus Crabtree, blaming him for placing the evil on her baby. Henry approaches Willmus and explains. Willmus says he’ll remove himself from her sight so Henry can pacify her. Later, Pepper arrives with Chacrow and a Pamunkey healer. However, Christopher comes outside his apothecary to tell Henry and Winganuske that their baby has died. At the Sharrow Hundred, Henry wants to bury his baby girl there. Winganuske says the child died because he offended the spirits. Chacrow tells Henry the child must be buried at the Pamunkey village with all the proper rituals. But Henry digs the grave and says Virginia is a Sharrow. Later, Henry, Pepper and Winganuske arrive to the Pamunkey village to give a proper burial to Virginia. At the Pamunkey village, a funeral is being held for Virginia. Winganuske and the other women wail in pain. Henry eventually joins them to mourn his dead daughter. Meanwhile, Winganuske returns to Henry. Henry says he’ll be a good husband and she promises she’ll bring him children. Henry shows Winganuske the bed he purchased for them. She tells him that she returned because her king commanded her to. Henry says he wants her by his side but if she doesn’t want to because of Virginia’s death he won’t stop her from leaving. She reveals Opechancanough changed his name. This raises suspicion for Henry because Pamunkey change names for a reason. Later, Chacrow visits the Sharrow Hundred and scolds Winganuske for telling Henry Sharrow about Opechancanough changing his name and tells her she needs to learn how to hold her tongue. Henry stands up for his wife. Chacrow says Winganuske knows that she must always obey her brother because that’s the Pamunkey way. Henry recalls she’s married to an Englishman and asks what Chacrow is doing in Jamestown. Chacrow recalls the Pamunkey are been giving learning from the English in exchange for their labor. Henry doesn’t believe that’s the reason why Chacrow is there. Winganuske tries to calm things down and Silas stands up for Chacrow. Mercy goes to the Sharrow Hundred and runs into Winganuske. She tells Mercy that Pepper Sharrow is hunting in Ridgewater. Mercy agrees to wait for him. She talks to Winganuske about babies and motherhood. Mercy says she can’t wait and decides to go seek for Pepper. At the Sharrow Hundred, Chacrow talks to Winganuske when he’s interrupted by Henry Sharrow. Chacrow tells Henry that Winganuske must visit the Pamunkey village. She reveals she’s pregnant. Henry eventually accepts to take her to her village but Chacrow says no. Henry realizes something’s wrong. The Pamunkey signal the beginning of the war and Winganuske leaves Henry's farm. Later, Winganuske returns to Henry and says he’s her family now. The Sharrows are returning to Jamestown when they run into Willmus. Henry warns him about the attack. They are surrounded by Pamunkey warriors. Willmus decides to sacrifice himself for the others to escape back to the settlement. James Read and Jocelyn prepare to leave when Henry warns them about the Pamunkey attack and they run back to Jamestown. The gates of the settlement are closed and locked. Quotes Gallery Jamestown-1228208.jpg 0LADknt-asset-mezzanine-16x9-hNjslTr.jpg Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Pamunkey